Controls
In-game Controls CHARACTER CONTROLS: ■ - Basic attack * Ground string and running attacks are cancellable to specials ▲ - Special Move Finisher 1 ● - Special Move Finisher 2 ▲+● - Special Move Finisher 3 * Formerly the only Finisher in BW1 X - Jump (hold to jump higher) * Currently not counting heavy armed final forms/modes X (during combo moves) - Rider Cancel (since BW2) * Some special move(s) is/are difficult to, or slow on Rider Cancel * Safer than Rider Glide on without costing gauge, but no Armored * Think of this terminology similar to Jump Cancel like the other action adventure hack n' slash games ■ + X - Rider Glide * A "combo breaker", costs 25% of meter R2 (console)/R (handheld) - Super State * Later has finisher property Finisher (since BW2) * Can be used in 50% (since BWG) * Press again for Ultimate State (after Ultimate Gauge is full and transform into Super State in BW2, later after transforming in Super State in 100% since BWG) L2 (console)/Select (handheld) - Summon transportation/Enters transportation state R1 (console only) - Cycle through form/special/equipment/boost changes (tap)/Change form/Return to base form (for a certain Rider who have a default form change and equipments) (exit super states)/Boost up charge (hold) * Certain playables only L1 (console)/L (handheld) - Guard (can evade by directing the analog control while guarding) L1 (console)/L (handheld)+■ - Summon Assist (in BW2)/Tag Partner (since BWG) 1 * Cost 10% Assist (in BW2)/Tag (since BWG) Summon Gauge L1 (console)/L (handheld)+▲ - Summon Assist (in BW2)/Tag Partner (since BWG) 2 * Cost 10% Assist (in BW2)/Tag (since BWG) Summon Gauge L1 (console)/L (handheld)+● - Summon Assist (in BW2)/Tag Partner (since BWG) 3 * Cost 10% Assist (in BW2)/Tag (since BWG) Summon Gauge L1 (console)/L (handheld)+▲+● - Double Rider Kick (since BWG) * Press again to cancels the timer to perform this * Heavy armed type final form/modes will exit to default form/mode, which costs amount of super meter * Cost 100% Tag Summon L1 (console)/L (handheld)+X - Change Partner's Mode * Attack - Target same enemy as the player * Guard - Partner defend themselves * Support - When the player is hit R3 (console)/Tap Screen on Bosses (handheld) - Lock on * Only against Bosses L3 (console)/Double Tap L Directions (handheld) - Dash * Some Riders like Beast Falco Mantle Transportation Mode, Skyrider Sailing Jump Mode, and Baron Over Lord form/Lord Baron can Dash Attack using this * While DiEnd's Dash Attacks is simply L3/L Directions when entering Transportation Mode **Drive Type Tridoron and Eternal T2 Accel Maximum Drive Transportation Mode does not have Dash Attack Left/Right (D-pad) - Cycle through form/special/equipment/boost changes * Certain playables only Down (D-pad) - Change form Up (D-pad) - Return to base form (for a certain Rider who have a default form change and equipments) (exit super states)/Boost up charge (hold) * Certain playables only TRANSPORTATION CONTROLS (Only for playable characters (also forms) who has an actual Transportations, such as commonly Bike, also Horse and Car): R2 (console)/R (handheld) (formerly or ■ in BW1) - Accelerate L2 (console)/L (handheld) - Dismount R1 (console only) or X - Brake/Step back (when not accelerating) R2 (console)/R (handheld) + X or ■ + X - Drift (while turning right or left) ■ - Burn Out * Hold to increase speed (difficult to turn left or right) and Release * Fourze was exclusively uses Koei's Warriors' attacks in BW2's "Space Time" movie mission ▲ - 180 degree turn ● - Transportation Attack (ground only)/Attack Blast (Rider Break) (while in the air after encountering a ramp and goes further forward there) (since BWG)